When Ideas Go Wrong
by MermaidAssassin
Summary: Aphrodite and Darkshadow come up with a plan that will force Rampage and Depth Charge to get along. Will it work, or will it backfire on them?


**Zirconia:** Aphrodite belongs to me, Darkshadow belongs to Darkshadow/Jessie.

* * *

Depth Charge opened his optics, blinking until his vision was clear. He started to panic slightly when he noticed the stasis cuffs around his wrist. The last thing he remembered...was...

"Aphrodite? Where are you?!"

Rampage had been awake, though he wouldn't open his optics right away. Sitting down, he was thinking, hearing a clash sound, his optics open as quick as they could. "Huh?" The deep voice Predacon looked to see his hands tied together, more like cuffed together. Last he remember was; him out in the jungle trying to find something to munch on, and than, that thing. "The child…" He mumbled. Looking to see that his old friend, his playmate, Depth Charge was not to far away. He ignored the yelling the fish bot just did, thinking it was just a dream. Though a nightmare to the manta ray.

Both mechs turned their heads upon hearing footsteps from two different beings, those two beings turned out to be Darkshadow and Aphrodite.

Looking to see the two owners of the footsteps, Depth Charge and Rampage looked like they were ready to kill. And for once, not each other.

"Why you little-" Depth Charge started as he looked at Aphrodite.

"Still having a death wish, child?!" Rampage sneered as he eyed Darkshadow.

The blue bot looked at Darkshadow and commented, "You!"

The crab bot looked to Aphrodite, "I should've known," looking at both now, "Those two children would be behind this act."

Darkshadow wagged her spiked tail and looked at the Predacon, "Aww, I missed you too Rampy." The wolf was having fun talking to them through the walkie-talkie, speaker beside her.

Aphrodite looked to Depth Charge with pouty optics, "Please don't be mad at me! It's the only way to stop the fighting between you two..." She looked to Dark Shadow, "They ARE unarmed still, right?"

"Unarmed?" The wolf's smile vanished in less than a second, "nooo..." She trailed, "I thought that was your job? Rampage still has his tank mode and can shoot off missles." Silly Dark, still talking into the speaker, So Depth Charge and Rampage could hear her. "Uhh, yeah, sure, we can pretend that they are." The wolf smiled, and made a nervous laugh. How could she forget to disarm two of the most powerful Beast warriors?

Looking up at the ceiling, she forgot that there was a magnet, obviously the people that built this place were smarter than Darkshadow. Trying to find the switch, she heard the two enemies grumble.

"I'll BBQ every last one of you!" Rampage barked, as he pulled out his missile launcher.

"By the Pit you will!" Depth Charge acted in a similar action.

"Shadow!" The seahorse Maximal began to panic as she turned to help find the switch, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all!"

"Where is it?!" Darkshadow stepped a paw back-

-and stepped on a button the two had missed when searching the place before hand.

A loud buzzing sound was heard, it was the magnet and was sucking up their weapons. "What in Primus!?"

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" Rampage looked at the two, pure evil hatred struck through his body. More than usual! "You wanna play? Come over here and we'll play."

Depth Charge looked at the two as well, "Come here you slagging cowards. Come talk to us, face to face."

Darkshadow looked at Aphrodite, who looked back at the wolf. What were they to do? "We just wanted you guys to stop fighting.

"You want me to get along with X!? Have you seen that ugly, ungrateful, cannibal of a creature!? HUH!?" Depth Charge scream at the two females.

Rampage was silent for a moment, he could feel his playmate's anger, and it was just feeding him. Though he was not to keen on being locked up. Again.

Aphrodite, her normal overly cute mood now gone, decided this was a good time to go off, "ALL I HEAR OUT OF BOTH OF YOU IS X THIS, PLAYMATE THAT! I'M SICK OF IT!" No one has EVER heard this side of the seahorse before, "YOU TWO HAD BETTER APOLIGIZE TO EACH OTHER NOW OR I'LL FRAGGING BBQ BOTH OF YOU MYSELF!" She opened her eyes and calmed down to see the two mechs watching her, optics wide.

She looked to Darkshadow, scratching the back of her head, "...was that a little much?"

Darkshadow looked up on the seahorse Maximal, "I think just a little."

"You dare try to order me? You pathetic female Maximal! I have destroyed all kinds of mechs, one looking like you." He put his hands on the outside bars, continuing to speak, "And, Dark, I'm surprised at you. Have we not forgotten our last talk? Hmm, How you were going to assist in capturing him." Stopping to point to Depth Charge, and to see the wolf's reaction.

"Huh?" The wolf face has confused written all over it. "I never said th-"

Before getting a chance to finish her sentence, Depth Charge thought he'd be so nice enough to cut her off. "You no good canine, I have saved your hide from X multiple times. I will break free of this, and exterminate you, then X!"

Dark looked at Rampage, who was giving off a; don't-mess-with-me look.

The Maximal femme looked at Depth Charge, tears in her optics, "Bastard! We were only trying to help! You were the one that told everyone else that we all needed a truce in this war and to stop with the killing! Or do you not remember that? To pit with you! I though you cared!" She turned around, sobbing while running out the door to sit against the wall on the outside of the room the other three were in.

Dark looked at the other two, "tsk, tsk. Making Aphrodite cry. You two are so sparkless."

She received a few chuckles from Rampage. "What does it matter anyways?"

"Sparkless!? Come here canine, I'll show you SPARKLESS, as I kick you into the wall!" Depth Charge roared, he was going insane. Was it being in the cell? Being trapped with two creatures he hated, more than anything? (Rampage and Darkshadow) Did he feel bad about the seahorse?

The wolf walked to Rampage's cell, he was sticking his arms out, and flexing his fingers. "This doesn't bother me, I know it's troubling ol' fish-face over there."

"Come 'ere, I gotta tell you a secret." Ramage raised his optic ridges, he was curious, so he knelt down with his head by the bars.

"Speak female."

The wolf did something that she felt she'd later regret. But oh well. She opened her mouth, and, licked Rampage!

Depth Charged decided to just sit down in the floor with his back against the wall. 'Of all beings in the universe, why must I be stuck with them? And that other femme! Next time I see her-'

"HEY!" Rampage threw a rock at Depth Charge, hitting him in the head. He looked up to see that only he and the crab were left in the room.

"It appears we're not getting out of here anytime soon."

"That slagging canine!" Rampage stopped then sighed a sigh full of annoyance and defeat, "They want US to make peace..."

He recieved a nod then the crab growled once again, "I can't believe I'm actually stuck in here being forced to make some stupid slagging promise of sorts!"

"Well, I'm not enjoying it either X, so stop whining and help me think of a way OUT!"

"Help you think of a way out?" Rampage sneered, "When the inferno freezes over, perhaps."

Depth Charge would normally agree, and Rampage knew that too. But maybe, just MAYBE they had to have a truce. Not for long. "Well...?" The manta bot asked, waiting for Rampage to say something.

"Can we kill them. After?" It was not hard for the crab to be serious, but to try to work with his foe. That was a challenge, mostly for Depth Charge though. This creature, Rampage killed his family, and swore to Primus he'd kill him by any means. But for now, it seemed like he had to put that on hold.

"Perhaps..." Standing up, the Maximal began to pace back and fourth in his cell. "Think, X, you were in a cell before."

Oh, that was not a good choice of words. The crab shut his optics and growled. "NO THANKS TO YOU!" Honestly, the blue seas critter didn't mean it that way, well partially.

"Think old playmate, think of the past, think of how I killed everyone you knew and loved." Depth Charge did a similar action, slamming his optics shut, and trying to hold in his anger. "Hahahaaa, not so fun to be reminded of the past, now is it?"

"YOU know just as well as I do, X that we need those two Primus forsaken femmes!" Change of subject is always a good thing.

"What do you propose?"

Depth Charge looked down then back up, with a growl, "A deal of some sort. You help me with something and I'll help you with something in return..."

"Help? Would could you possibly help me with? I have nothing that I'd need your assitance with."

"Yes you do, as do I. Right now, it's getting us out of these cells. We'll have to lie to those blasted creatures. Charm them."

"Charm? What's this charm you speak of?" Rampage was very intelligent, that was no lie. But to charm another bot, err, creature, he has never done that. He was a killer not a lover!

Outside the room, Darkshadow was sitting beside a still very upset Aphrodite. This femme was emotional and Darkshadow had tried to stop her tears in everyway she could think of, but so far, no luck.

Dark was currently being hugged by the seahorse, but she was wondering if their idea for the two would actually work.

"I hate him, I don't know why he even bothers with me...I'm going for a swim." Aphrodite said as she stood up.

"In robot mode?"

"Yeah, why not? Would you like to join me or would you rather spy on those two?"

Dark thought for a moment, she loved to spy, that's what her title was, well along with some nasty names too. "I will let you have some alone time, sometimes that's all I need when I'm upset.

Aphrodite looked up at the canine and nodded. Maybe the wolf was right; she just needed some time to herself, to help collect all her thoughts or something. "Keep me informed then, okay?"

"Uh huh, will do. Promise." As she saw the Maximal starting to walk away she commented, "though doesn't look all to well. I figure they will try to coduct a truce. It'll take more than a few minutes, these are master-minds here. Two of the best, and most powerful. " The wolf sighed as she shook her head.

Depth Charge was overly annoyed, as was Rampage. By the way things were going, this whole 'getting along' thing might work.

The crab had been hysterical for the past twenty Earth minutes, desparately wanting out, "If I say I'm SORRY for the fragging Omnicron colony massacre will you just HELP ME GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!?????"

His response was a look of shock but only for a second as he glared at the crab, "That would be something interesting to hear. Just how desparate are you right now, may I ask?"

"Don't push it, slag for brains! THIS CONVERSATION-" he pointed at Depth Charge and himself, "-does NOT leave this cell!"

"And if it does?"

"I won't hesistate to offline your precious little seahorse."

Depth Charge was silent for a moment and than, "and I will go for the wolf, she's made of flesh, I wouldn't even need a weapon. It's easy to kill an animal."

Rampage snorted at the fish bot. "I have no need for her."

"Sure, X, but she has a spot for you. You have kept her alive after all this time for some sort of reason." Crossing his arm, he smirked at the crab.

"Easy bait, she does anything I ask. Because I-"

"Admit it creep, you protect her, in your own way."

It was Rampage's turn to change the subject. "You said we need to work together, well..."

"I know what I said!" Depth Charge argued with the crab bot. In his annoyance, and after about an hour, both him and Rampage had managed to undo each others cuffs.

"Now, how do we get past the bars?" Rampage sounded sarcastic upon speaking to the manta.

"How about you tell me, creep."

By this time Dark feel asleep on the ground. She was growling in her sleep. But, Rampage and Depth Charge froze and looked at the canine. "What's wrong with her?" The manta ray asked.

"I bet; having a nightmare." Smirked the crab. He looked at Depth Charge again, "What you say?"

"I said; how about you tell me, creep! You want to know how to get past the bars. You did it before."

Dark began to move her legs, like she was running but still asleep and whimpering every few seconds.

Rampage let his optics linger on the wolf before he looked around and started jerking the bars, trying his best to at least bend them apart. Depth Charge on the other hand just looked at the crab with the infamous 'I told you so' face before looking at the hinges on the door. Rampage, now somewhat calm since Dark had stopped whimpering, looked at the hinges as well.

"These connect to the ones on that side, correct?"

"Correct. My cell entrance is connected to yours..."  
"...which is connected to this wall of bars." Depth Charge hated working with this cannibal but at least he'd be free within a few minutes, hopefully, "Pull the strips, that should disconnect the wall."

"For once, _playmate_, I actually agree with you." The two began to take the cell apart bit by bit when finally the door fell, the loud bang waking up Darkshadow, "Huh? What? Oh, hey! You're...out!"

"Where is-"

"She went swimming!"

Depth Charge just sighed, "Great, she hides in the ocean when she's upset."

"I didn't know that or I would've kept her here..." Dark jumped at seeing Rampage's glare, "I think we should go find her!" She took off out the door. What she didn't mention was that her finding Aphrodite meant hiding herself in the process.

Depth Charge and Rampage looked at each other, stepping over the door, while Depth Charge jumped over it. Trying to show off, and one up his enemy. "Cowards first." The cran snickered.

In return he, Rampage, received a glare from the once secruity guard of Omicron. Both transformed to the vehicle mode, of course it'll take a shorter time.

Once outside of the hide away that had been built within a big hillside, the two stopped and looked out over the small hills to the area where the grass became sand and saw the canine running across the beach away from them.

"After her!"

Dark stopped catching Aphrodite's scent with a loud sniff, 'She's not in the ocean...' She turned her head to face farther down the beach, seeing what seemed to be a small cave, 'They won't be able to get in there with us, right?' Turning and seeing the couple close behind her, her fur stood up as she yelped and started running faster than before. The wolf slid in the sand and jumped in the shallow water, making her way into the cave. Minutes later, she heard what she was expecting, the two mechs were outside cursing the small entrance. With a quiet snicker, she continued to sniff out her friend. The farther in the cave she went the more beautiful it became, crystals were causing the walls to glitter until she came to a big opening that was full of the sparkling gems. On the far side of the opening, behind a rock was her friend Aphrodite, still in tears.

"'Dite," She used her nickname she had given the Maximal, "Where'd this place come from? It's gorgeous!"

The water became deeper within the circle shaped opening, so found herself walking around it careful to not get her fur wet.

Rampage and Depth Charge were outside of the entrance still. They were anything but small, part of the reason Dark thought Aphrodite choose that place to be alone. So Depth Charge couldn't come in and say anything more hurtful, not like he could, now.

"Well...?" Depth Charge looked at the cave and rubbed his chin.

"Well what? Destroy it?" Both of them were now transformed into their robotic forms.

"With what? That stupid magnetic gizmo has our weapons. Not destroy it X, those blasted females are in there."

Speaking in a usual sarcastic tone, "Of course, wouldn't want to hurt your beloved sea horse and the mutt!"

Aphrodite looked at the wolf, removing the tears from her face. "I have no idea, but I think it-it's pret-pretty too!" She said in between her cries.

"Oh, 'Dite, stop it. He didn't mean it like that. Him and crab-cakes are outside the entrance, waiting for us."

The sea horse Maximal looked up at the wolf, haulting her cries. "Really? They are?" The wolf nodded. "Why? Together?"

Dark let out a laugh, "believe it or not; together. They followed me. They, well, uhh, kinda, sorta broke down the cells!"

'Dite looked horrorfied, that was not part of the plan. Dark continued on, "I see two possible things happening, they really will stop all this insane madness, and get along. OR, it's all a plan. Not to sure on which one yet."

Bubbles began to form from the center of the deep pool from the cave, and a shadow began to form. This shadow jumped up out of the water and the two noticed it was just Depth Charge. He looked at Darkshadow and spoke, "A moment, please?"

She looked to her friend then nodded to the manta bot before leaving. Outside, Dark shape-shifted into her human form and began adjusting her outfit she had made with Aphrodite out of seaweed before walking to the shore where the waves could gently wash over her bare feet.

She was unaware of the crab bot behind her. He couldn't help but stand there admiring her dark complextion and the seaweed clothing that made her appear even more beautiful when it glimmered in the light of the rising full moon.

"Darkshadow."

'Oh crap, now Rampage is gonna kick my-'

She was interupted when his arms embraced her from behind, a gentle embrace...something she was not accustomed to.

"Rampage?"

He smiled as her hands made their way to his arms, "This cursed planet is causing me to become soft."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Right now it doesn't seem to be, my dear." He twirled her around and hugged her against his chest.

"Uh...you're kinda freaking me out, now." He had acted like this only once before when she had nearly been killed...

"No one is around to see us." His hands ran through her hair before gripping it and pulling her head back so he could bury his face in her neck.

Aphrodite looked at the manta bot, she was sitting on a rock facing him. Not wanting to see him, right now. There was nothing to talk about, she shifted her body; so now that her back was to the manta bot.

Not saying a word yet, looking very offended. It was just rude to turn your back to anyone, even to Rampage, well especially Rampage. But this was Depth Charge, and he was trying to be serious.

"We need to talk. Will you talk to me?"

"I don't think so, I will listen, I really don't even want to even be around you." Looking back to the huge Maximal, it was hard for her to get mad to him. Yeah, he would say stuff, but never to 'Dite, not like he just did. "Talk. I'll listen."

Sighing an annoyed sigh, he decided right now, he was not about to argue with her. At least she was going to listen. "Well, I can't really explain, It was just, well, X."

Rapidly turning around and standing up, a few inches from Depth Charge's face. That was the wrong thing to say. The sea horse Maximal began to freak out. "X? X! Everything is X this, X that. I get so annoyed with this don't you just get pas-" Cutting her off, for the better, otherwise more yelling. The blue Maximal saw that Dite was about to fall of the rock, that she was standing on. She lost her balance and fell right into his arms.

Blushing, well as best as a bot could, she was beat red. Silence filled the air for a good couple seconds, though it felt like forever. "Uhh, well, thank you for catching me."

Depth Charge looked at her, really looked into her optics. Smiling as best as he could, and the first time in a very long time.


End file.
